


My Hero Academa x Pokemon Bible

by MythGirl95



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abused Mineta, All Might has Legendary Pokemon, Analyst Midoriya Izuku, Aoyama Yuuga has Only Shiny Pokemon, Aoyama Yuuga has a Legendary Pokemon, Artist Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Midoriya Hisashi, BAMF Midoriya Inko, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bully Bakugou Katsuki, Don't worry they still have pokemon thou, Everyone thinks Izuku is Quirkless, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, I can't figure out Katsuki's parents' pokemon, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lawyer Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Hisashi Has a Legendary Pokemon, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Mineta's Family is the reason he's so eww, Nurse Midoriya Inko, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pervert Mineta Minoru, Pro Hero Midoriya Hisashi, Sentient One For All Quirk (My Hero Academia), So I'm not doing them, Supportive Midoriya Inko, Toogata Mirio Has One for All Quirk, YouTuber Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythGirl95/pseuds/MythGirl95
Summary: This is just for:AU notes/ Worldbuilding InfoPairing Characters with PokemonPlus whatever else from this Crossover I need to get out of my head so I can focus on my other fanfictionPlease note I don't know if I'll turn these ideas into a story in the near future (it would have to be after I finish Silver at least)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Generial Info on this AU? (is this a AU?)

All For One can be passed on to multiple people using different ways (hair, skin, blood, etc.) but the strength of the quirk varies between people. The Quirk can either be a sh*t ton of strength/power (All Might) and/or the person can fully also unlock the Powers of previous users (Canon Deku).

If there are the Current AFO Users gives it to multiple people the Quirk “Chooses” who the successor is.

There are the “normal” Quirks that come from the mutated gene, which can be found via tests, mostly show up around the ages of 4-5, and might be awakened in Quirkless via special situations. Then there’s the Olden Quirks (need a better name, help) which are closer to various kinds of magic and to an extant taught to others (think something like The Irregular at Magic High School)

Almost everyone gets their Partner/First Pokemon around the age of 5 and most pick pokemon that complement their quirks

There are level caps for the pokemon a child has-

  * end of Elementary School (Level 10)
  * end of Middle School (Level 20) - if the child isn't gonna go for farther education they will need to fill out permits to allow (per pokemon) until the age of 20 but these are expensive 
  * end of High School/University (no Level Cap) 



The Sludge Villain happens a year before it does in cannon

Midoriya Izuku is an Artist and does Crafts along with his analysis notebooks. He likes giving heroes his art plus his analysis of them. ~~The Pro-Heroes think he's a vigilante but he's just a fan that~~ doesn't do well with adults or crowds (for obvious reasons)

Midoriya Izuku has an Olden Quirk but no one believes him.

Edit: Olden Quirks are called Invisible Quirks now


	2. Izuku Midoriya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stories that inspired my version of Izuku  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187409/chapters/63725698  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119235/chapters/60858409  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080895/chapters/52696084

**Izuku Midorya (Deku)- “Quirkless”**

He is a tetrachromat. Izuku runs an Online Store, Emerald Rabbit, where he sells crochet dolls and stuffed pokedolls of various pokemon (they can choose between normal, Shiny, Reborn Shiny, and Rejuvenation Shiny, anything else and they have to make a special request for it), blankets, handmade clothes (Mostly inspired by pokemon or pro-heros), and hand-spun Wooloo Wool and Spinarak Silk yarn and fabric. People can commission him for his drawings/paintings but those are rare. Izuku also makes his own gadgets after meeting Mei and Melissa. His analysis is mostly for himself until he first shared them with five proheros on a lesser-known hero forum which gives him the courage to start giving more broad analysis, along with his artwork to heroes at conventions. He talks to his two uncles and cousin via text and emails.

*=Shiny **=Reborn Shiny ***=Rejuvenation Shiny alt= Alternative Shiny _Italic_ = differentiation factor/ “Quirk”

Pokemon on hand (His main Team)

1\. _Eevee* alt_ (female, Anticipation Ability)- She has the ability to evolve and devolve into any of the Eeveelutions depending on the stone she's holding. This causes strain on her body though so she normally wears an Eviolite with a Lavender ribbon collar so she doesn't do it accidentally. An Interesting thing to note that while as an Eevee she looks like a normal shiny with violet eyes, her other forms are all different types of shiny, because of this Izuku calls her a different name in each form. Her real name is Love.

  * Vaporeonalt (Water Absorb Ability; Water Stone with a Cerulean ribbon collar)- is a pale Tropical Indigo with its head fins being pale green, the white neck fin has a slight purple tint. Her name in this form is Mist.
  * Jolteonalt (Volt Absorb Ability; Thunder Stone with a Goldenrod ribbon collar)- is a more golden yellow with a pale yellow neck ruff. Her name in this form is Storm.
  * Flareonalt (Flash Fire Ability; Fire Stone with a Dark Orange ribbon collar)- is pink with cream-colored head tuff, mane, and tail. Her name in this form is Ember.
  * Espeonalt (Magic Bounce Ability; Sun Stone with a Metallic Gold ribbon collar)- is a periwinkle blue with darker blue eyes and ears, the jewel is a sapphire. Her name in this form is Jewel
  * Umbreonalt (Inner Focus Ability; Moon Stone with a Metallic Silver ribbon collar)- is a dark purple with yellow eyes, the rings glow a green-white-magenta. Her name in this form is Halloween
  * Leafeon* (Both Abilitities; Leaf Stone with a Sage Green ribbon collar)- looks more like the sprites for Diamond/Pearl. Her name in this form is Sage.
  * Glaceon* (Both Abilitities; Ice Stone with an Ice Blue ribbon collar)- Her name in this form is Frost.
  * Sylveon** (Pixilate Ability; Shiny Stone with an Iridescent Pink ribbon collar)- Her name in this form is Ribbon.



2\. Dratini* (male, Shed Skin Ability) named Scales

3\. Ralts (female, Telepathy Ability) named Grace

4\. Quilladin* (male, Bulletproof Ability) named Paladin

5\. Mudbray** (female, Stamina Ability) named Clover

6\. Pidove*** (female, Super Luck Ability) named Dove

Pokemon Usually Left At Home

7\. Ralts (male, Synchronize Ability) named Honor

8\. Starly** (male, Keen Eye Ability) named Wings

9\. Taillow* (female, Scrappy Ability) named Feather

10\. Shuckle (male, Contrary Ability) named Berry. Izuku uses him to make various Barry Juices and other drinks

11\. Dreepy (male, Infiltrator Ability) named Ghost. Hatched from an Egg his Father gave him. Is still a newborn so he doesn't leave the house much

Pokemon that help Izuku Tinker

12\. Solosis (male, Regenerator Ability) named Cell

13\. Beldum* (Clear Body Ability) named Steel. Was a gift from Melissa Shield 

14\. Klink* (Plus Ability) named Gear1

15\. Klink* (Minus Ability) named Gear2

16\. Klink* (Plus Ability) named Gear3

17\. Klink* (Minus Ability) named Gear4

18\. Klink* (Plus Ability) named Gear5

19\. Klink* (Minus Ability) named Gear6

20\. Klink* (Clear Body Ability) named SpGear

Pokemon that help Izuku's Online Store

21\. Shuckle* (Purple Shell, female, Sturdy Ability) named Colorful. Izuku uses her to make his organic paints and dyes.

22\. Spinarakalt (female, Insomnia Ability) named Silk- has a deep indigo body with purple legs (the normal Sprites in Gold/Silver)

23\. Spinarak (male, Insomnia Ability) named Web

24\. Wooloo (male, Fluffy Ability) named Wool

25\. Wooloo* (female, Fluffy Ability) named Cotton

Pokemon Gained After the Slime Villan but Before the Entrance Exam

1\. Bagon* (male, Rock Head Ability) named Hookfang. A gift from Izuku's father once he heard about the slime villan

2\. Poochyena (male, Rattled Ability; knows Fire Fang) named Shadow. 

3\. Poochyena* (female, Quick Feet Ability; knows Thunder Fang) named Goldie

4\. Poochyena** (male, Run Away Ability; knows Ice Fang) named Silver

5\. Poochyena*** (female, Run Away Ability; knows Poison Fang) named Corra

6\. Glossifleur (female, Cotton Down Ability) named Flora. Izuku Won her in a quilting contest.

7\. Cottonee*** (male, Prankster Ability) named Cloud. Izuku Won him in a quilting contest.

8\. Magikarp (male, Swift Swim Ability) named Tide. Izuku bought him and others from a fish store

9\. Feebas*** (female, Swift Swim Ability) named Aqua. Izuku bought her and others from a fish store

10\. Chinchou** (male, all the Abilities) named Lantern. Izuku bought him and others from a fish store

11\. Horsea (female, Damp Ability) named Seabreeze. Izuku bought her and others from a fish store

12\. Skrelp*** (male, both Abilities) named Kelpie. Izuku bought him and others from a fish store

After the Exam

13\. Deino* (male) named Hunter. A gift from his Father

14\. Trapinch (male, Arena Trap Ability) named Spirit. A gift from his cousin

15\. Togepi (male, Serene Grace Ability) named Kiss. A gift from his mother

16\. Nickit* (male, Stakeout Ability) named Night. A gift from his uncle

17\. Skitty (female, Normalize Ability) named Kit. A gift from his uncle

18\. Riolu** (Inner Focus Ability; knows Aura Sphere) named Knight. Given by the school (Hero Course)

19\. Porygon*** (Analytic Ability) named Code.Given by the school (Support Course: Intelligence and Analytics Track)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alt colors for the Eevee forms: https://off-brand-shinies.tumblr.com/post/176856573544/all-the-eeveelution-off-shinies-in-stadium-2-and#notes  
> Shiny Umbreon Rings: https://www.pokemonmillennium.net/wp-content/uploads/2019/05/Umbreon-Stadium-2.gif  
> If you want to know what I'm talking about with Leafeon: https://pokemondb.net/sprites/leafeon


	3. Inko Midoriya

**Inko Midoriya (Emerald Viper)- Quirk: "Attraction of Small Objects" {This needs a better name}**

Inko works two jobs to support her family along with her husband sending them money. Her main job is as a lawyer (weekdays) that specializes in Quirk Discrimination and gained the court name Emerald Viper. Her other Job is as an ER nurse (weeknights, weekends mostly). When she has the time, her and Izuku practice, Tai Chi. Inko was also the one to subtly push Izuku to explore his artistic talents She never forced him to do anything, but she always reminded Izuku that she was in his corner. Like taking note in what he would pick up only to put back down. This was how Izuku got his first sketchbook, paints, colored pencils, and how both of them did beginning sewing classes and crochet classes on the weekend. Inko also put Izuku in after-school gymnastics and dance classes after talking to her brother and his husband about her problems finding a dojo willing to teach her son. She went to UA as a business course student. Inko set up the chatroom so she and her husband had easier contact with their son. And so her son could meet the other 3 members of the family (All pro heroes) without being face-to-face. (Izuku has a hard time keeping secrets, for the most part. Inko knows this, her husband knows this, Izuku knows this, and because he only knew about the other members of his family "doing jobs like his father in the states". He only knows if each of them are a daylight or nighttime hero, if they work overseas, and their relation to him. It's funny when Izuku gushes/critics/analysis a pro-hero in a family chat with four pro-heroes in it.

*=Shiny **=Reborn Shiny ***=Rejuvenation Shiny alt= Alternative Shiny _Italic_ = differentiation factor/ “Quirk”

Pokemon on hand (that are with her all the time)

1\. Espeon* (male, Synchronize Ability) named Emerald. Her brother has a Shiny Eeveelution too.

2\. Gardevoir (female, Telepathy Ability) named Lady.

3\. Altaria (female, Natural Cure Ability) named Cloud. was a gift from her husband when they started dating

Pokemon on hand (Lawyer)

4\. Serperior (male, Contrary Ability) named Vine.

5\. Shaymin* (Land form) named Flora.

6\. Delcatty*** (female, Normalize Ability) named Clover.

Pokemon on hand (Nurse)

7\. Meganium (female, Overgrow Ability) named Blossom.

8\. Blissey (Healer Ability) named TLC.

9\. Audino** (male, Healer Ability) named Jade.

Pokemon usually left at home

10\. Indeedee (male, Synchronize Ability) named Indigo, helps with the housework, making meals, Inko's valet to and from her jobs and picks up Izuku when his after-school classes are done.

11\. Indeedee (female, Synchronize Ability) named Violet, helps with the housework, making meals, and she the main caretaker of the other pokemon while Inko and Izuku are out of the house.

12\. Minccino (female, Technician Ability) named Shelly, helps with keeping the house clean.

13\. Alcremie (Vanilla Cream Form with Blueberry Sweet Decorations) named Vanilla.

14\. Alcremie (Matcha Cream Form with Heart Sweet Decorations) named Mocha.

15\. Alcremie (Mint Cream Form with Clover Sweet Decorations) named Mint.

16\. Alcremie (Caramel Swirl Form with Flower Sweet Decorations) named Caramel.

17\. Deerling* (female, Serene Grace Ability) named Rose.

18\. Togekiss (male, Super Luck Ability) named Luck

19\. Lilligant* (Chlorophyll Ability) named Lily. She has won many contests that judge the beauty and scent of her flower. Her flower blooms for about a month each year.

20\. Lurantis (male, Leaf Guard Ability) named Scent. He has won many contests that judge his species' coloring. He is mated with Lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who her brother is?


	4. Hisashi Midoriya

**Hisashi Midoriya (American Dragon Hero: J. Long)- Quirk: Fire Ryu**

Hisashi’s quirk allows him to breathe fire and turn into an eastern dragon. He is a top 5 hero in America going by the code name J. Long. While most people think his name is a callback to a pre-quirk children’s cartoon while in actually the J stands for Jade which are the color of his dragon scales. He keeps his hero life separate from his personal one. Going as far as keeping his pokemon into “groups” and telling everyone who isn’t family his quirk is “Fire Breathing” and that he “works for a low ranking American hero”. He face-times with his son every Friday and has his niece keep an eye on his family while he’s away. Izuku gets his love of quirks from him.

*=Shiny **=Reborn Shiny ***=Rejuvenation Shiny alt= Alternative Shiny Italic = differentiation factor/ “Quirk”

Note: No one but his family and really close friends know his pokemon names

Pokemon he always has on hand

1\. Charizard* (Mega X; male, Blaze Ability) named Charm. He only Mega Evolves when needed otherwise is vary laid-back for a Charizard

2\. Altaria* (Mega; male, Cloud Nine Ability) named Sunlight was a gift from his wife as an engagement present

Pokemon he has as Pro-Hero: J. Long

3\. Salamence* (male, Both Abilities) named Hook Fang

4\. Hydreigon* (male) named Shadow

5\. Arbok (Invulnerability Pattern; female, Shed Skin Ability) named Jest

6\. Dragonite* (male, Inner Focus Ability) named Drake

7\. Dragonair (female, Marvel Scale Ability) named Aura

8\. Dragapult (male, Infiltrator/Curse Body Abilities) named Jett

9\. Drampa (male, Berserk/Cloud Nine Abilities) named Gramps

10\. Noivern* (female, Telepathy Ability) named Vern

11\. Tyrantrum*** (male, Both Abilities) named King

12\. Dragalge*** (female, Both Abilities) named Kelpie

13\. Druddigon* (male, Rough Skin Ability) named Jack. A gift from his son

14\. Seviper (female, Infiltrator Ability) named Toxic Gold. Izuku saw her hatched from an egg and his father allowed him to name her

15\. Flygon*(male) named Dragonfly

16\. Sceptile (male, Overgrow Ability) named Forest

17\. Kingdra*** (female, All Abilities) named Sea

18\. Heliolisk (male, All Abilities) named Solar

19\. Milotic (female, Marvel Scale Ability) named Prism

20\. Gyarados (male, All Abilities) named Riptide

21\. Rayquaza (Mega) named Sky

22\. Flapple* (female, Ripen Ability) named Tart

23\. Appletun* (male, Thick Fat Ability) named Sweet

Pokemon he has as Business Man:  Hisashi Midoriya

24\. Arcanine** (male, Justified Ability) named Nicky

25\. Growlithe** (male, Intimidate Ability) named Dixon

26\. Flareon (male, Flash Fire Ability) named Flare

27\. Torkoal (male, White Smoke Ability) named Coal

28\. Darmanitan (female; Zen Mode Ability) named Calm Flame

29\. Darumaka (male, Inner Focus Ability) named Little Charm

30\. Numel (male, All Abilities) named T.L.C.

31\. Talonflame* (female, Flame Body Ability) named Fire Feather

32\. Volcarona (male, Flame Body Ability) named Sun

33\. Pansear (male, Blaze Ability) named Burn

34\. Lampent* (female, Shadow Tag Ability) named Candle

35\. Minccino (male, Technician Ability) named Minchy

36\. Pyroar* (male, Rivalry Ability) named Lord

37\. Pyroar (female, Moxie Ability) named Huntress

38\. Oricorio (Baile Style; female) named Dancer


	5. Katsuki Bakugo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Character so soon? Yep get ready for Mister Boom-Boom

****Katsuki Bakugo (Great Explosion Murder God: Ground Zero)- Quirk: Explosion** **

Katsuki is crude, arrogant, short-tempered, aggressive, and Izuku’s main tormentor and bully, though the were childhood friends before his Quirk came in. Those around him (besides his parents) never curbed this and actually encouraged him. He gave Izuku the derogatory name “Deku”. He keeps how he treats Deku a secret from his parents.

*=Shiny **=Reborn Shiny ***=Rejuvenation Shiny alt= Alternative Shiny Italic = differentiation factor/ “Quirk”

Pokemon on hand (His Main Team)

1\. Typhlosion* (male, Flash Fire Ability)- the Bakugos paid for the permits

2\. Turtonator (male)

3\. Voltorb (Aftermath Ability)

4\. Voltorb (Aftermath Ability)

5\. Heatmor*(male, White Smoke Ability)

6\. Charmeleon* (male, Blaze Ability)

Pokemon Usually Left at Home

7\. Bagon (male, Sheer Force Ability)

8\. Magby (male, Vital Spirit Ability)

9\. Litleo (male, Rivalry Ability)

10\. Salandit** (female, Corrosion Ability)

11\. Seviper (male, Shed Skin Ability)

12\. Pawniard (male, Defiant Ability)

Pokemon Gained After the Slime Villan but Before the Entrance Exam

1\. Houndour*** (male, Unnerve Ability; knows the move Pursuit)

2\. Houndour** (female, Flash Fire Ability; knows the move Incinerate)

3\. Houndour (female, Early Bird Ability; knows the move Fire Spin)

4\. Riolu* (male, Inner Focus Ability)

5\. Zubat** (female, Infiltrator Ability)

After the Exam

6\. Deino*** (male)- a gift from his father for passing

7\. Gible** (female, Rough Skin Ability)- a gift from his mother for passing

8\. Impidimp (Pickpocket Ability)- a gift from “Auntie” Inko for passing

9\. Growlithe*** (female, Intimidate Ability)- a gift from “Uncle” Hisashi for passing

10\. Litten (male, Intimidate Ability; knows the move Flame Charge)- Given by the school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I feel like he need 2-3 more but I don't know what pokemon those are


	6. All Might

****Toshinori Yagi (Symbol of Peace: All Might)- Quirk: One For All** **

Toshinori Yagi is better known as All Might is the Number 1 hero in Japan (and the world). He is the eighth holder of the One for All Quirk before OFA Toshinori was Quirkless. He and Sir Nighteye had a brief falling out about who to give OFA to before it was agreed that they would each choose one successor and Toshinori would give them both OFA and let the quirk decide. (Nighteye still thinks he’s nuts about OFA being able to make choices) He uses most of his pokemon as both All Might and Yagi with the only exceptions are his Legendary Pokemon.

*=Shiny **=Reborn Shiny ***=Rejuvenation Shiny alt= Alternative Shiny _Italic_ = differentiation factor/ “Quirk”

Toshinori Yagi/All Might’s Pokemon

1\. Blaziken (Mega; male, Speed Boost Ability)

2\. Victini

3\. Arcanine (male, Justified Ability)

4\. Flareon (male, Both Abilities)

5\. Regigigas

6\. Stoutland (female, Scrappy Ability)

7\. Braviary (Defiant Ability)

8\. Braviary* (Sheer Force Ability)

9\. Lucario (Mega; male, Steadfast Ability)

10\. Vaporeon (female, Both Abilities)

11\. Gyarados* (male, Both Abilities)

12\. Gogoat (male, Sap Sipper Ability)

13\. Nidoking (Poison Point Ability)

14\. Manectric (female, Lightning Rod Ability)

15\. Jolteon (male, Both Abilities)

16\. Mudsdale (male, Stamina Ability)

17\. Scizor (female, Technician Ability)

18\. Haxorus (male, Mold Breaker Ability)

19\. Dragonite (male, Inner Focus Ability)

20\. Zygarde*

21\. Aegislash (male)

22\. Bisharp (male, Pressure Ability)

23\. Zacian*

24\. Zamazenta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any suggestions on what other pokemon All Might might have please let me know (I feel like he needs more)


	7. Sir Nighteye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess whose having trouble writing the zoo chapter in Silver, which is causing me to be stressed the F**** out. . . anyway here's you go

**Mirai Sasaki (Sir Nighteye)- Quirk: Foresight**

Mirai Sasaki better known as All Might's only Sidekick, and the brains of All Might: Sir Nighteye. While he appears to stoic and intimidating, Sir Nighteye greatly values humor. He dislikes using his quirk to a large extant because he believes once he see that future it could not be changed. While All Might thinks they had a falling out, Sir Nighteye only saw it as a minor clash of world views. The potental 9th holder of OFA that he chose is Mirio Togata so they're just waiting for All Might to make his choice. He has so many Pokemon that no one is really knows which he has on him at any given time, but because of his Quirk he Always has the pokemon needed.

*=Shiny **=Reborn Shiny ***=Rejuvenation Shiny alt= Alternative Shiny _Italic_ = differentiation factor/ “Quirk"

Mirai Sasaki/Sir Nighteye's Pokemon

1\. Gothitelle (female, Shadow Tag Ability)

2\. Espeon** (female, Synchronize Ability)

3\. Girafarig (male, Inner Focus Ability)

4\. Girafarig* (female, Early Bird Ability)

5\. Chimecho (male)

6\. Xatu (female, Magic Bounce Ability)

7\. Umbreon*** (male, Synchronize Ability)

8\. Absol* (Mega; male, Super Luck Ability)

9\. Meowth (Alolan; female, Technician Ability)

10\. Impidimp (Pickpocket Ability)

11\. Sylveon* (male, Both Abilities)

12\. Togetic (male, Serene Grace Ability)

13\. Meowth (Kantonian; male, Pickup Ability)

14\. Porygon2 (Download Ability)

15\. Spinda* (male, Own Tempo Ability)- Pokemon Go Pattern 6

16\. Castform* (male)

17\. Porygon-Z (Adaptability Ability)

18\. Furfrou (Dandy Trim; male)

19\. Gumshoos (male, Stakeout Ability)

20\. Silvally

21\. Noctowl (female, Tinted Lens Ability)

22\. Staraptor* (male, Intimidate Ability)

22\. Meowth* (Galarian; male, Tough Claws Ability)

23\. Metagross* (Mega; Clear Body Ability)

24\. Aegislash (male)

25\. Phantump* (male, Natural Cure Ability)

26\. Chandelure (female, Flame Body Ability)

27\. Darumanitan (Unovian; male, Zen Mode Ability)

28\. Serperior* (male, Contrary Ability)

29\. Whimsicott (female, Prankster Ability)

30\. Dartrix (male, Long Reach Ability)

31\. Wartortle* (male, Rain Dish Ability)

32\. Totodile* (male, Sheer Force Ability)

33\. Mudkip* (male, Damp Ability)

34\. Slowbro (Mega; male, Regenerator Ability)

35\. Ludicolo (male, Swift Swim Ability)

36\. Haxorus (male, Unnerve Ability)

39\. Garchomp (female, Sand Veil Ability)

40\. Vanillish (male, Snow Cloak Ability)

41\. Eiscue (female)

42\. Ampharos*** (Mega; male, Static Ability)

43\. Rotom

44\. Heliolisk (female, Both Abilities)

45\. Morpeko (female)

46\. Venomoth* (male, Tinted Lens Ability)

47\. Ninjask (female, Both Abilities)

48\. Shedinja 

49\. Masquerain (male, Both Abilities)

50\. Escavalier (male, Both Shell Armor & Overcoat Abilities)-traded with Best Jeanist's Shelmet then traded back

51\. Orbeetle (female, Telepathy Ability)

52\. Weezing (Galarian; male, Neutralizing Gas Ability)

53\. Crobat (male, Infiltrator Ability)

54\. Swalot (male, All Abilities)

55\. Flygon* (male)

56\. Claydol 

57\. Golurk* (All Abilities)

58\. Quagsire (female, All Abilities)

59\. Omanyte (male, Swift Swim Ability)

60\. Kabutops (male, Battle Armor Ability)

61\. Tyranitar (Mega; female, Unnerve Ability)

62\. Cradily (male, Both Abilities)

63\. Armaldo (male, Battle Armor Ability)

64\. Archeops (male)

65\. Tyrantrum (male, Both Abilities)

66\. Aurorus (female, Both Abilities)

67\. Carbink (Both Abilities)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do his Pokemon have names? yes   
> Are the Joke/Meme Related? yes


	8. Naomasa Tsukauchi

**Naomasa Tsukauchi (True Man)- Quirk: Lie Detector {IDK if this is really the name of his Quirk in Cannon . . . But it IS here}**

Naomasa Tsukauchi is a police detective and a close friend of All Might and one of the few that knows about OFA. He is a hardworking and earnest individual, who has strict view on vigilantism (despite having heroic intentions, is still illegal and therefore makes them Villains) but is also grateful when one saved his younger sister. Naomasa was there when All Might and Sir Nighteye made their agreement.

*=Shiny **=Reborn Shiny ***=Rejuvenation Shiny alt= Alternative Shiny _Italic_ = differentiation factor/ “Quirk”

Pokemon he has on Hand (Police can carry up to 7 pokemon)

1\. Watchog (female, All Abilities)- got when he joined the police force as a Patrat

2\. Unfezant (female, Super Luck Ability)

3\. Herdier (female, Scrappy Ability)

4\. Growlithe* (male, Justified Ability)- a gift from All Might

5\. Beheeyem (female, Telepathy Ability)

6\. Sylveonalt (male, Both Abilities)- Can change if it's Shiny or not (and what type of Shiny) was a gift from his sister

7\. Stoutland (male, Intimidate Ability)

Pokemon he keeps at home

8\. Lillipup (female, Pickup Ability)

9\. Yamper (female, Ball Fetch Ability)


	9. Recovery Girl & Gran Torino

****Chiyo Shuzenji** ( **Youthful Heroine: Recovery Girl** )- Quirk: Healing Kiss {I know this isn't her quirks name in canon but I'm gonna do what I want}**

Chiyo is the school nurse at U.A. and is one of the few people who know about OFA. She is very kind and compassionate but won't stand for anyone recklessly hurting themselves for no reason. She knew Nana Shimura when she was alive.

****Sorahiko Torino** ( **Gran Torino** )- Quirk: Jet**

Torino is a retired pro-hero, formerly work at U.A. and was All Might's mentor when his best friend, Nana Shimura, died in her place. And one of the few people who actively scares All Might. He was there for the agreement on OFA.

*=Shiny **=Reborn Shiny ***=Rejuvenation Shiny alt= Alternative Shiny _Italic_ = differentiation factor/ “Quirk"

Recovery Girl's Pokemon

1\. Smoochum (Forewarn Ability)

2\. Chansey (Natural Cure Ability)

3\. Chansey (Serene Grace Ability)

4\. Audino (female, Healer Ability)

5\. Audino (male, Regenerator Ability)

6\. Blissey* (All Abilities) 

Grand Torino's Pokemon

1\. Emolga (male, Both Abilities)

2\. Rotom


	10. Yugo Aoyama

**Yugo Aoyama (Shining Twinkling Hero: Shooting Star)- Quirk: Navel Laser**

Aoyama is a French - Japanese student who appears to be a vain and prideful person, thinking of himself as superior to the rest of his classmates, especially in regards to his Quirk. He exhibits extremely flamboyant mannerisms, is fond of posing, and likes to grab the attention of those around him despite frequently getting ignored by his peers. His expression rarely changes from a closed smile, even while he speaks or gets hurt, and he's also prone to getting upset if interrupted or questioned. He speaks in a fancy tone and implements French words into his sentences to showcase his heritage. Yuga holds severe insecurities about his Quirk, and, in reality, he doesn't see himself as above anyone else. In fact, he appears to think of himself as different from everybody, due to the "defective" Quirk he was born with. Yuga has been struggling with this since his childhood and wishes to become "normal" one day. Though he has a desire to have friends, Yuga rarely has the confidence to act upon it due to his insecurities alack of social skills; he can unintentionally come off as "creepy" to others when he genuinely means well. Instead, he opts to self-isolate, seen through his eating of school meals alone rather than with the members of his class and general avoidance of most social situations. His home, and his immediate family, is in France, he is staying with his Japanese grandparents and aunt while attending UA.

*=Shiny **=Reborn Shiny ***=Rejuvenation Shiny alt= Alternative Shiny Italic = differentiation factor/ “Quirk”

Pokemon he’s almost always seen with

1\. Furfrou** (usually in the Star Trim; male)- both Furfrous are twins (born from one egg)

2\. Furfrou** (usually in the Diamond Trim; male)- both Furfrous are twins (born from one egg)

3\. Staryu* (Illuminate Ability)

4\. Sableye*** (male, Prankster Ability)

His Other Pokemon

5\. Persian* (Kantonian; male, Limber Ability)- was his mother’s before she gave it to him. Is his self-appointed protector.

6\. Delcatty** (female, Normalize Ability)

7\. Cinccino* (female, Cute Charm Ability)

8\. Pidove* (male, Super Luck Ability)

9\. Swablu* (female, Natural Cure Ability)

10\. Rookidee* (male, Big Pecks Ability)

11\. Fletchling* (male, Big Pecks Ability)

12\. Vulpix* (female, Flash Fire Ability)

13\. Ponyta** (Kantonian; male, Flash Fire Ability)

14\. Braixen* (female, Magician Ability)

15\. Milotic* (female, Marvel Scale Ability)

16\. Prinplup* (male, Defiant Ability)

17\. Ducklett* (female, All Abilities)

18\. Servine* (male, Contrary Ability)

19\. Skiddo* (female, Both Abilities)- makes cheeses out of her milk

20\. Roserade* (male, Natural Cure/Poison Point Abilities)

21\. Dartrix* (male, Long Reach Ability)

22\. Flaaffy* (female, Static Ability)

23\. Blitzle*** (male, Motor Drive Ability)

24\. Dedenne** (female, Pickup Ability)

25\. Amaura** (female, Both Abilities)

26\. Tyrunt* (male, Both Abilities)

27\. Carbink* (Both Abilities)

28\. Diancie**

29\. Ponyta* (Galarian; male, Pastel Veil Ability)

30\. Espeonalt (male, Synchronize Ability)- is a periwinkle blue with darker blue eyes and ears, the jewel is a sapphire

31\. Gallade* (Steadfast Ability)

32\. Kirlia* (female, Synchronize Ability)

33\. Vulpix*** (female, Snow Cloak Ability)

34\. Spheal** (male, Thick Fat Ability)

35\. Dratini** (male, Shed Skin Ability)

36\. Dratini*** (female, Shed Skin Ability)

37\. Meowth* (female, Pickup Ability)- a goodbye gift from his father

38\. Zorua* (male)- a welcoming gift from his grandparents when he comes to live with them

39\. Metang* (Clear Body Ability)

40\. Magearna* (Orignal Color)

41\. Sylveon* (male, Pixilate Ability)

42\. Eevee* (female, Adaptability Ability)- given by the school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcannon Aoyama’s family being as rich, if not richer, then Momo Yaoyorozu’s Family. So that’s part of the reason why he has the pokemon he does  
> Note his pokemon all have French Nicknames but I don’t know French so. . .


End file.
